Shanoa
is the heroine of Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia. She represents the Order of Ecclesia, the only group who seems up to the task of defeating Dracula in the Belmonts' absence. She is able to absorb Glyphs, which provide her with magical weapon abilities. Although she is often pictured wielding an ethereal crimson-colored rapier, Shanoa can also use any other weapons granted to her by glyphs she has obtained. Shanoa is able to equip three glyphs, much like Soma Cruz's souls. She can combine them to unleash devastating combos either with a spell or a massive weapon; such as a large Holy Claymore or a hail of daggers. The weapons range from scythes, axes, daggers, lances, hammers, and swords, while spells range from summoning a fierce wind, lightning orbs, giant stone fists, fireballs, ice shards and blasts of light or darkness. Shanoa's glyphs also allow her to swing from place to place using magnetic forces or transform into monsters such as a cat-woman or a winged werebat. Character's history Shanoa was chosen as a vessel for Dominus by Barlowe. However, before the performing of the ritual, she was attacked by her adoptive brother and fellow Ecclesia member, Albus. Since that time, she has lost her emotions and memories. Upon awakening, Shanoa heard Barlowe's version of the events and received the order to retrieve him and Dominus from Albus. She ventures toward Wygol Village after her first encounter with her estranged comrade in an abandoned monastery and travels through various dungeons across the land to pursue Albus and rescue the villagers he trapped. All while aiding them through Quests on the side. All of those trapped Wygol villagers have mentioned something about a "man" who imprisoned them in Torpor Glyphs. On several occasions, she meets Albus carrying a part of the Dominus Glyphs, and it was further revealed that he was actually behind the capture of these villagers. He offers the two parts of Dominus to Shanoa as "gifts", and without question, she willingly absorbs the two, believing that it was all for the mission entrusted to her by Barlowe. However, at the Oblivion Ridge, Albus refuses to give her third Dominus Glyph to Shanoa. He instead explains to her the true nature of these glyphs; that the Dominus is a copy of Dracula's power himself, and the usage of the Dominus can lead to disastrous consequences on one's soul. Shanoa, feeling betrayed, returns to Barlowe, explaining the situation. She is then tasked to take the corrupted Albus down for good at the Mystery Manor. The events that transpire at the manor plays a crucial role in determining the endings of the game. The following events will differ depending on if Shanoa successfully rescue all thirteen villagers or fails to save at least one. There are two possible routes to the ending this game which is explained after the fight between Shanoa and Albus. Bad Ending After the battle, Shanoa finally absorbs the remaining part of Dominus. She heads back to Barlowe in Ecclesia believing that she has already completed her mission, the only remaining task is to execute the spell beside the coffin, in order to "save the world". Unbeknownst to her, it was all lies and tricks by the old man, as she fell into the ground, losing consciousness. The screen fades to black, showing a Game Over screen. Good Ending After the battle, Shanoa finally absorbs the remaining part of Dominus. After this process, she began hearing various conversations between Barlowe and Albus. It was revealed that the latter's plan to steal the Dominus was in order to save Shanoa from the threat of using the glyph. This scene also hints that Shanoa slowly remembers parts of her memories by calling Albus her "brother". The soul of Albus manifested as the voice, since it had been merged with the last part of the Dominus that she absorbed. His only advice was to avoid casting the union of Dominus at all costs. Shanoa heads back to Ecclesia to confront Barlowe. This time, she does not follow the magician's orders, and the two had a fight, resulting in Barlowe's defeat. However, he offered his life in the coffin that houses Dracula, which then causes the dark lord's castle to arise again. The heroine, now alone in Ecclesia, heads to the castle to banish Dracula, as she is the only one capable of doing the task. Shanoa battles Dracula at his throne room, not long after he would unleash his ultimate magic upon being defeated. However, if the union of the Dominus Glyphs is cast by the player, the spell will be countered, killing Dracula once again. The cost of this is Shanoa's life, but a turn of events occurred as the soul of Albus appeared once again, trading his own with Dominus for Shanoa's revival. Just at this moment, he requested her to smile again and she does, signifying that Shanoa has indeed recovered her memories and emotions. She is able to escape the castle just before it crumbles. It was later revealed that all records of Ecclesia were erased and destroyed, with Shanoa, or rather, a Grimoire-created facsimile of her, implying in Grimoire of Souls that the worlds' leaders at the time erased the records to save face regarding their being manipulated by Barlowe. Gameplay ''Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia Shanoa is able to equip a glyph on each arm and on her back. Arm glyphs can call forth close-range weapons like swords and spears, long range weapons like throwing axes and bows, or elemental attacks like fire and ice. Basically, she can utilize all the weapons and elements all the other vampire hunters in the series can use, with the notable exceptions of whips, vials of holy water and crosses. Each of these attacks consumes MP. Her left and right arm glyphs can be performed very rapidly if alternated one right after the other or can be combined in a powerful Glyph Union attack, which consumes Hearts rather than MP. Back glyphs give her an ability that she can turn on and off at will. Items Other appearances Castlevania Judgment Shanoa appeared as an unlockable character in the 3D fighting game ''Castlevania Judgment for the Wii. She is unlocked through a Wii-DS connection option from the game Order of Ecclesia for the Nintendo DS, or by beating the True Story with her. Her outfit is something resembling a nun's. ''Castlevania: Harmony of Despair Shanoa plays in the co-op game ''Castlevania: Harmony of Despair much as she does in Order of Ecclesia. The selection of glyphs available to her is limited, but makes her powerful. She can equip two glyphs as her primary attack glyphs, and up to four sub-glyphs. Magnes is her only back-glyph. Quotes *''Our sole purpose is to destroy Dracula so people can look to dawn without fearing the darkness. Am I wrong, Albus?'' *''Why involve the villagers? This doesn't concern them.'' *''A blind man could have found you. You left a trail...'' *''You let me absorb the other two just to see how it's done.'' *''I am the morning sun, come to vanquish this horrible night!'' Trivia *Shanoa is one of the two female characters who are the main and only protagonists in their own games, along with Sonia Belmont. Order of Ecclesia is the first "Igavania" game to feature a woman in the lead role. *In a interview for GameSpot Iga mentioned that Shanoa is a codename, so her birth name and bloodline is not known. *Michelle Ruff, Shanoa's English voice actress, also voiced Maria Renard in Castlevania: The Dracula X Chronicles. References *Official Shanoa's bio - Konami Castlevania website. *[http://www.kotaku.com.au/2008/05/castlevania_order_of_ecclesia_announced_for_nintendo_ds-2/ "Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia Announced for Nintendo DS" -Kotaku] External links *Shanoa Fan Club on Fanpop *Nintendo DS Longplay 022 Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia * es:Shanoa Category:Ecclesia Members Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Playable Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Shanoa Category:Vampire Hunters and Huntresses Category:Witches and Wizards Category:Grimoire of Souls Characters Category:Judgment Characters Category:Order of Ecclesia Characters Category:Order of Ecclesia Playable Characters